My bloody girlfriend
by sweetstrawberrycolabunny
Summary: Haruhi has gotten bitten by a vampire bat and is now a vampire. She's changing from good little school girl to bad hardcore biker babe. So how does this make Honey feel when he is left alone with his blood sucking girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

My bloody girlfriend

Chapter 1 blood on the walls

"Honey sempai?" She walked into the room. Her hair was short as always but today it had a reddish glow to it.

"What are doing?" She sat next to the blond boy who quickly turned to her.

"Haru Chan, are you ok? You seem different." He leaned in a little close to her face.

"I feel fine." In a speed of light, she grabbed his wrist from her forehead and put it on his lap. Honey blinked.

"How did you do that?" Honey looked at his wrist slowly.

"I-I don't really know." She looked at her hand. The sun was setting in the background.

"Well, I better be going, see you later sempai." She waved goodbye and walked out of the school. The sun was behind the school now and it was getting dark.

'I wonder how I did that so fast.' Haruhi stopped walking.

'Could it be from the bite I got this morning?'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, I'm off then." Haruhi waved bye to her father and walked to school. Suddenly, a small baby bat flew right beside her shoulder and sank it's teeth into her arm.

"Ow." She rubbed the wound, not even noticing the bite marks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'It was.' Haruhi looked at the bite marks on her arm. The moon was now lit up in the sky and shined down on the teen girl. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled.

"Man, I'm hungry." She grumbled and walked faster to home.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoo

"I'm home!" She yelled. There was no answer.

'Dads still at work.' She walked to the fridge. There lay very wet, bloody meats. She licked her lips and pulled out the medium size steak. The rapper was ripped open and the raw steak lay before her. The rosy red blood caught her attention. She carefully dipped her finger in and licked it.

Suddenly, her mind went into overdrive and she grabbed the whole steak in her hands. Fangs sunk into the bloody meat. Soon, it was only a old dried up piece of rubber. Dried up blood ran down her chin.

'What just happened?' She looked in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was brown with a reddish glow and her eyes had a red string around her brown.

"What happened to me?"

A/n: Comment below!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the bad babe

"What happened to me?" Haruhi whipped off the blood on her chin. The reflection on her mirror showed no lies about what was before her.

"I'm a vampire." Haruhi looked at her long white fangs that tickled her lips.

'Maybe I should go talk to Nekozoua sempai.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ahhh, the mark of the human vampire." The dark cape on his back swished as he looked at her mark.

"You are special my little Haruhi." He smirked.

"Don't call me little." She shot back at him. Then, she quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, the evil in your soul is erupting." Nekozua pointed to her heart.

"That means, you are entirely different now then you were before."

"Now, let's go over the things you can do." He smiled.

Xoxoxoxxoxooxxxo

'First things first, you can jump and great hight.' His voice echoed in her head. She stood on top of the school roof, just in front of the clock tower. It was at least 7 feet away from her. She leapt off the cement and landed on purple tiles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Next, you could go into the light, not like most vampires.' She walked around the sunny pond, dipping her feet every now and then.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

"But remember, you will have a large urge to suck blood, you must never go outside and kill, do you understand?" The black magic prince told her. She nodded her head. Soon, after the lesson was done, she walked to the music room.

"Haru Chan!" Honey happily jumped up and down. She smiled.

"Yeah, Honey sempai?"

"Come and have some cake with me!" He pulled her to the sweets table.

'But, I'm not in the mood for cake right now.' The thought of blood made her fangs longer. She eagerly licked her lips.

Suddenly, her clumsy hand knocked over a tea cup. A loud smash echoed in the room.

"Shoot!" She leaned down onto the floor.

"Oh, I'll pick it up!" Honey grabbed a napkin and whipped up the messy brown water. The sharp pieces managed to make its way though Honey's skin.

"Ow!" Red blood instantly caught her attention.

"Honey sempai." She stared at the red juiciness dripping down his pale flesh.

"Haru Chan…could you lick it?" Honey held his hand out. She quickly moved her face away.

"W-Why?"

"Well, saliva is a good pain killer." Honey had a little smile on his cute little face. Haruhi looked at the blood and looked back at Honey's face. She slowly grabbed his hand and licked the red color up. Haruhi loved the taste of his sweet tasting blood. She found herself sucking it up.

"Haru Chan?" Honey questioned her. She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"S-Sorry Honey sempai." She stood up from the floor, grabbed her bag and quickly left. Honey stood at the sweets table looking at the doors.

'I wonder.'

A/n: comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the blood in the heart

The host club sat in their chairs in front of the long clear table.

"Alright, gentlemen, and lady." The king sat up and grabbed everybody's attention. The "boy" rolled her eyes. Her eyes turned to the loliota boy who looked at his bunny. She smirked.

"We must discuss the next cosplay for next week." He sat back in his throne.

"Why don't we just try girls clothing?" Haruhi had her arms crossed. The king looked at her weird.

"What?" Tamaki questioned her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're so slow." The king crawled to his emo corner.

"I think it's a cool idea." The twins smiled.

"You just want to see me in one of those dresses." Haruhi rolled her eyes again!

"The money would go up." The shadow king smiled. Mori didn't say anything and Honey nodded.

"Then it's official." Kyoua wrote it down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I don't think I could fit this well." Honey had a red blush on his face. The maid outfit only came up to his thighs and it was slipping a little. Haruhi smirked. The dress they picked out for her was a definite no way for her other goody two shoes side, it was perfect for the bad girl. She wore black fishnets with a short mini school girl shirt and tang top and a pink strawberry bow to top it off.

"Don't worry my little sempai, you look delicious to me." She winked and licked her lips. Honey blushed even more. She smirked and walked out of the room.

"Oh my little daughter!" Tamaki shouted.

"Get off me pervert." She pushed him off of her. He wept in the corner. Haruhi plopped a small pink gumball in her mouth.

"Is it me, or is she acting different?" Hikaru whispered to Koaru, who shrugged. Let's just say that the girls were crazy that day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

It was long after hours, and the host were hanging out in the room. Haruhi sat on the grand piano, her legs crossed.

"Haru Chan?" Honey walked up to her. Her head turned.

"Yeah, sempai." She licked her lips. Honey sighed.

"I'm bored." She smiled just like the shadow king.

"How about we play a game?" Haruhi leaned down to him.

"What kind of game?"

"A really fun one." She grabbed his shoulders. Her lips were so close to his. Honey put a pink blush on his face. She closed the gap between them. Honey closed his eyes.

"Haru Chan?" her fangs grew longer when she saw his bare neck.

"I know what you are." Honey calmly said to her and looked into her eyes with no fear. She let go of him in shock. Honey seemed unfazed as he saw the bottom of her fangs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade. Haruhi covered her mouth as the blade reached his pale hand and let out drops of red drop onto the floor.

"Here Haruhi, you you've been feeding on animal blood, why not mine?" Honey held out his hand that was filling with red. Haruhi uncovered her mouth and walked towered the boy. Suddenly, she dove down to the floor and drank the red puddle.

"I can't, Honey sempai, I just can't." Haruhi let her fangs go back in. She quickly wrapped it up without looking and turned away from him. Honey noticed her eyes lost the red glow.

"Haruhi, I'm talking to the angel right?" His hand ran down her hair.

"Yes." She turned to him with sadness.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid." He pulled her into a hug.

"**I'm not afraid…" **

Comment below?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the vampire's eyes

After that blood from Honey, Haruhi was feeling more and more eager to bite him. She unwillingly licked her lips when he was always near her.

"Haruhi-Kun." The king of morons called out to her and snapped his fingers in her face. She blinked and softly shook her head awake.

"What is it your majesty?" She rolled her eyes at him. Her eyes didn't have that red glow.

"Are you alright? You've been daydreaming for the whole host club hours." The twins put their hands on her forehead. She quickly grabbed their wrist, twisted them and threw them off her.

"Did I miss everything? Like all the girls and stuff?"

"Yes, but they like watching you daydream." Tamaki blushed at the picture.

"You looked soooo cute, that we even took your picture!" the twins smiled their evil smile and held up their phones. There she sat, on the table, her hand on her cheek with a bit of drool dripping down her lips with a few girls watching like they were in heaven and Tamaki in the background.

"Uh." She rolled her eyes. Haruhi then stared into the phone with her gleaming red eyes. A loud beep could be heard from the phone.

"What?" They yelled and held the phone in their hands. The picture was deleted. Haruhi stood up from the table and walked over to the quiet part of the room with Honey and Takashi.

"Hey Honey sempai." She smiled at him. Honey turned to her and stared blankly. Honey turned back around and continued to eat his cake. She blinked a couple of times, not expecting that kind of response. But then she suddenly knew why.

Honey's purple coat was off along with his tie. Only his thin white dress shirt could be seen with a few buttons were off. Haruhi could see the top of his chest clearly. Haruhi blushed a bright red and turned her head away to the screaming and crying going on with the king and the perverts.

'He's teasing you Haruhi.' Her vampire side smirked.

'He-he is?'

'Of course he is, plus look at that smooth pale neck.' She licked her lips and turned her head back to Honey.

He had is eyes half way open and eating his usual strawberry cake. Her gleaming red eyes trailed down his face to his creamy bear neck. Her fangs grew longer and longer and was now poking at her lower lip. She covered her mouth.

"Haruhi." Her eyes looked back up at Honey's face. His brown eyes had a seductive spark.

"You know you want to." She closed her eyes.

'Go for it! He's offering himself to you!' Her other side screamed. The fangs were lightly cutting her lip.

'But if I bite him, he'll be one too!'

"I have to go!" She ran off out the doors of the room.

"What's with her?" Honey's sinister eyes were blinking black and his smile was very much like the twins.

In the bathroom…

Haruhi let go of her mouth and stared into the mirror. Her other was looking back at her with crossed arms.

"Stop it already!" Haruhi yelled at the devil.

"He was offering his neck to you, and you didn't take it?" The girl gave her attitude. Her eyes gleamed red.

"Your gonna go back in there and take his offer!" Haruhi's brown eyes dropped slowly.

"Haru Chan." Honey walked into the room. His tie was back on with his purple coat. She opened her red gleaming eyes.

"Oh nothing my little sempai." Haruhi turned around. Her hair was a dark cherry red. She pinned Honey onto the wall. He let out a small squeak.

"Haru Chan?"

"It's Haruhi! Call me Haruhi!" Her brown stared into his darker ones.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Let's play another game werewolf." She smirked and backed away from him. Her eyes flickered gold.

"Haru-." He fell to his knees. Honey grasped his ribs painfully.

"What did Nekozoua give me?" He whispered. His eyes flicked to a dark black.

"Wonderful." He slowly stood up.

"I was just looking for a new playmate!" He leaped into the air and shot back down as a large wolf with long fangs and black night eyes.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
